narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Forest of Wonders
The Forest of Wonders is an inexplicably massive forest that stretched into a large portion of the island, Land of Whirlpools. It is home to various forms of wildlife which hold varying degrees of intelligence and autonomy with the land. It is preserved as a sacred area for the village of Uzushiogakure and is used and protected by the village. The forest has an interesting landscape, consisting of valleys, steep hills, small mountains, rivers, lakes, swamps and even sacred relics embedded into the earth. The land seems to have various sections where different species of animals tend to nest within, all friendly with one another as they live within the forest in peace and harmony. Seemingly living of a vegetarian and non-predatory lifestyle, even the lions living within the forest are able to share land with the likes of deer and other animals that would easily fall prey to its might. With higher intellectual brain's the animals have a better understanding of how to live with one another as well as share their land with the ninja as well. This helps the ninja of Uzushiogakure work together with the animals of their natural forest in order to grant protection and preservation to their homeland. It was ultimately named, "The Forest of Wonders" when its creators seemed to have ventured throughout it on multiple occasions, only to find a different area each time; making them believe that the forest seemed endless and always different no matter how many times they've scouted the land. A possible solution to their questioning, would be that the forest is always shifting and growing at an accelerate rate, which causes much of its landscape to change around ever so often. Due to the animals living within the forest, they've become accustom to the cycle of changes, adapting to the wildlife in every way possible as well as even working together. The Forest of Wonders truly gains its name, from the many things it seems to achieve for its travelers and inhabitants. The Reservoir of Eternity seems to travel throughout the Forest of Wonders, providing its wildlife with its purified and special water source; adding to the forests mystical powers. Throughout it all, there seems to be natural trails and pathways for travelers to venture in; seemingly making them wander around a bit and get lost, before they can ultimately find themselves and their purpose. Trees, span the entire area from all families as they grow wildly within the land. Some trees even make for tunnels and passage ways, forming over and around pathways and even creating new ones. The river that flows throughout the forest can be used as guide to escape the land; due to the fact that the water will always be flowing and leaving the island to the Great Sea, allowing those whom are truly lost to travel against the current in order to return to the village. Even for the day time, the Forest of Wonders seems to be a dark place due to the natural amount of shade provided by the trees. Although, along the trails there seems to be various tiki-torches and fire poles that light up the pathway throughout the forest. As the Reservoir of Eternity travels throughout the forest, parts of the river branch out and become lakes within the Forest of Wonders. They add to the serine environment in the forest and added source of water to the land and animals. Without electricity, the animals seem to have powered their environments through water power alone, viewing it as a great and powerful resource. Some of these areas also evolve into marshes and swamps, that seem to be housing a species of their own. The amounts of wildlife and creatures that inhabit the Forest of Wonders is nearly uncountable as their population has grown over the years. Their numbers alone and unison with one another bodes well in the circumstances that someone has come to harm their homeland. The animals themselves seem to respect and actual take orders and requests from high ranking Uzushiogakure officials, in honor that all species could roam the island in harmony with one another. Many young shinobi of Uzushiogakure come to the Forest of Wonders usually for a similar cause; to become one with nature. More specifically to practice and learn the ways into becoming an Animal Sage. Many of the species of animals within the Forest of Wonders offer up their teachings into helping travelers and shinobi learn the ways of Sage Mode. The natural environment of the forest provides well enough area for such training, allowing for the perfect place to hold such practices. Deep within the heart of the Forest, lies a mystical creature that is said to be an elder to all, ultimately it is the decider whether or not a traveler may continue on in the path to becoming a sage and become accepted to the land and its ways. Only the animals of the island and a select few individuals are able to contact said beast as its presence alone is nearly told to be an imagination. Senju Grand Tree Housed within the middle of the Forest of Wonders is the Senju Grand Tree: a, as the name says, Grand Tree belonging to the Senju Clan; albeit, to be more percise its leaders. Nevertheless, the tree as not always lived within the forest and, in fact, was birthed in Konoha by the Senju Clan's second leader, Uetto. However, once the Sixth Hokage Nathan decided to take root in Uzushiogakure for relaxation, he took the tree with him. The tree is sentient and as such quickly chose its own home within the Forest of Wonders, but seeing as it is essentially a progenitor of Mokuton it took control of the entirety of the odd forest. It should be noted, however, that it meant no harm in doing so, and that by 'taking control' all it did was spread its roots throughout the entirety of the forest in order to not only control it, but to protect its new home. The tree is not hostile those who seek refuge in Uzushio and even allows entrance -- if it can be found -- if they have been granted such by Nathan. Nonetheless, this does not account for hostiles as, if one were to step upon its land, they'd be quickly dispatched by the root system: the Tree's roots that spread throughout the forest and have been amplified by using the roots from the other plantlife. More to Come Don't Question my Imagination! Category:Locations